Pokémon El Retorno/Episodio 1
Este es un Cap tulo patrocinado por: 350px The Blue Wailmer Aquí comienza el Cap tulo 1 de Pokémon El Retorno Cap tulo: Escuchad esta canci n. Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png Ash y Rojo, comienzan su viaje para detener los malvados planes del Equipo Wat... Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Estoy muy cansado ltimamente, creo que estoy muy perezoso. Archivo:Rojo_MM.png ... Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Oye tu tienes muchos Pokemons, ¿no? Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Si, ¿por? Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Porque as , si sacas unos Tauros podemos ir m s r pidos. Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Pues has tenido mucha suerte, ya que tengo 20 Tauros y tengo 2 en el equipo. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* ¡Qu suerte! Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Vamos Tauros!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Tauros.png TAUROS!!! Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Por favor, ¿nos podeis llevar hasta Ciudad Verde? Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Tauros.png *asienten* Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.pngArchivo:Rojo_MM.png *se montan en los Tauros* Archivo:Cara_de_Noctowl.png En Ciudad Verde... Archivo:Rojo_MM.png ... Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Como ya sabes, ya no existen l deres de gimnasio. Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Si, ahora hay l deres de coliseo. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Exacto, TODOS los l deres de coliseo fueron elegidos por el Equipo Wat, es decir est n compinchados con ellos. Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Es decir, ¿quieres derrotarlos para que nos suelten informaci n? Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* ¡Exacto! Dicen que en realidad los l deres de coliseo, sirven para entrenar a los Pok mons que usar el Equipo Wat en su ejercito, por eso los maltratan y a los in tiles los matan. Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Es incre ble, por cierto, ¿sabes qui n es el l der de coliseo de Ciudad Verde? El l der de gimnasio era Giovanni, ex-l der del Team Rocket. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Pues... No tengo ni idea n.nU. Archivo:Wailord_MM.png En la base del Equipo Wat... Parad de escuchar la canci n y escuchad esta. Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png *escuchando por c maras la conversaci n de Rojo y Ash* Señor Giovanni parece, que tenemos problemas en Ciudad Verde con Ash Ketchum y otra persona. Archivo:Giovanni_estilo_MM.png Maldito Ash, lleva arruinandome los planes desde cuando estabamos en el Team Rocket. Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png ¿Quiere que me encargue de ellos? Estoy dispuesto a ayudarle ex-jefe. Archivo:Giovanni_estilo_MM.png Est bien encargate de ellos. Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png Vale, en marcha. Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png Y en Ciudad Verde... Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Con que aqu est el Coliseo. Entremos. Parad de escucharla y escuchad esta. Archivo:???_MM.png Alto ah . Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* ¡Qui n es! Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png Soy, ¡yo! Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png ¿Un soldado? Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Ash, es un soldado del Equipo Wat, pero, ¿c ble O.O Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png Pero, ¡qu ! Me has derrotado, ¡qui n eres! Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* Solo llamame R... Archivo:Soldado_Equipo_Wat_-Team_Rocket-_MM.png ¡Buah! *sale huyendo* Parad de escucharla y escuchad esta. Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Pero, ¡c mo es posible que seas tan fuerte! Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* He entrenado mucho... Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Vale. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png *hablando por telepat a* ¿Entramos ya al Coliseo? Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Si. Archivo:Cara_de_Bidoof_hembra-1-.png Y en el Coliseo... Parad de escucharla y escuchad esta. Archivo:???_MM.png Vaya, vaya, tengo retantes... Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png ¡Qui n eres! Archivo:???_MM.png Hombre, ¡pero si es mi amigo Ash! Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Esa voz... Archivo:???_MM.png Exacto soy... Archivo:Paul-Polo_MM.png POLO!!!! Archivo:Ash_Ketchum_MM.png Maldito... Archivo:Paul-Polo_MM.png Veo que vienes a retarme... Pues... ¡EMPECEMOS! Parad de escucharla. Continuar ... Categoría:Capítulos de Pokémon El Retorno Categoría:Pokémon El Retorno Categoría:Episodios